This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Typical practice for engine dry sump lubrication systems with high RPM (8000 RPM+) and high-performance is to have individual crankcase bays in order to prevent bay-to-bay pumping losses. To do this with main journals that have been hollowed for weight reduction, a machining hole in the main journal needs to be plugged to prevent bay-to-bay pumping.
It is desirable in the art to provide a crankshaft that does not require the additional machining and plug pressing operations. In addition, it is desirable to provide a lower mass crankshaft with greater mass reduction as compared to the machined method which only has limited hollowing capability to take out material from a crankshaft.